


IronDad & SpiderSon: My Dark Prompts

by MusicHeart08



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Drabbles involving a Dark Tony Stark and his son, Peter.As much as I enjoy fluffy IronDad and SpiderSon drabbles, my mind can't held but wander into the darkness.No Starker! The most dark I'll ever go is obsession or kidnapping.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 166





	1. My Drabble Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I have accepted my place on the Dark Side.

  * **A Love Without End:**



When Peter and his friends decide to enter Stark Mansion, their towns haunted house, they never expected to find an actual ghost inside. Especially not one that became fixated on Peter.

The Ghost takes Peter into the Spirit World, a world between Life and Death, where Peter can see the Ghost but no one can see Peter. Nor disturb them.

The Ghost, Tony, views Peter at his second chance at life, his second chance to be a father. And he's not going to lose Peter.

  * **Never Meet Your Heroes/Love Thicker than Ink**



Tony Stark is a famous writer, known for his novels about a hero called Iron Man. But even with his bestseller, Tony is still the man who has everything, and nothing.

Lately, Tony has been writing small stories and poems about the son that he wished that he had. The most perfect boy in the whole world.

But he was only fiction.

Then along came Peter Parker, an excited fan that came for his book signing. A boy who perfectly matched the son that Tony created in his mind.

Except he was real… and now, he was Tony's.

  * **Hazy,** **Fuzzy... Nothing(Title in Process)**



After a mission gone wrong, Tony is determined to not let any harm come across Spider-Man, ever again.

No matter what he has to do.

Peter wakes up one morning with a heavy case of amnesia, the only person there is his father, Tony Stark.

Apparently, Peter has a condition that gave him Spider-Powers but it also made it dangerous for him to go outside and breathe natural air or be exposed to normal germs.

But he doesn't mind staying inside all the time, after all, he has his Father. What more could he ever want or need?

  * **Bounded by Blood**



Peter had always loved his Uncle Tony, and he knew that his uncle loved him to. His Uncle always made it clear how much he loved his nephew.

However, as Peter gets older, he begins to question his Uncle's love for him. How Uncle Tony always spent every minute at the family reunions with Peter, and no one else.

Little did Peter know was that on the eve before his birth, his uncle's late wife, Aunt Pepper, had died in a crash… pregnant.

Now, too late, Peter realized that his Uncle's love for him was more than love… it was obsession.


	2. (I Think) I Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> After a mission went wrong, Tony is determined to not let any harm come across Spider-Man, ever again. No matter what he has to do.
> 
> Peter wakes up one morning with a heavy case of amnesia, the only person there is his father, Tony Stark.
> 
> Apparently, Peter has a condition that gave him Spider-Powers but it also made it dangerous for him to go outside and breathe natural air or be exposed to normal germs. But he doesn't mind staying inside all the time, after all, he has his Father.
> 
> What more could he ever want or need?

Peter Stark was sitting up in his bed, the lower half of his body was tucked beneath his blankets.

The boy was looking down at a framed photo of him and his father, Tony Stark.

The picture was him and his Dad. Peter was wearing a T-Shirt with a funny Star Wars joke on it. A happy smile on his face and his Father's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

In the background was a large room filled with technology and high-tech gear. The whole room gave Peter a feeling of Deja Vu.

His Dad had explained to him that it was his lab, where the two had spent the majority of their time together.

Not that Peter could remember any of it.

It had been thirty-seven days since the incident. Since Peter had woken up with a completely blank brain.

It had been a terrifying moment at first but luckily his father was there for him.

* * *

_When the boy began to wake up, his brain was foggy and it throbbed with every heavy blink._

_After a few moments, he peeled his eyes open and was met with the sight of an unfamiliar room._

_"Hello?" he called out to the room, "Hello?"_

_Panic flooded the boys' veins as he forced himself into a sitting position. However, there was a slight tug on his right arm._

_Looking down, the boy saw that an IV was attached to his arm and a heart monitor stuck onto his chest._

_It was pretty empty with a few boxes stacked against the far wall. The only thing in the room, other than the bed he was sitting on, was a heart monitor and a few other hospital equipments._

_Where was he? What happened?_

_His brain buzzed but he couldn't come up with an answer._

_Who was he?_

_Just then, the bedroom door opened up and a grown man rushed into the room._

_His face caused a small section of the boys brian to buzz with familiarity but nothing clicked._

_"Oh, Peter, you're awake," the man exclaimed, rushing to the confused boy, "I was so worried,"_

_The man had his arms extended out to pull the boy into a hug but he flicked away._

_A confused and hurt expression erased the man's happiness._

_"Who are you?" The boy "Peter" asked, "Who's Peter?"_

_"You're Peter,"_

_"I am?" The boy asked, uncertain._

_The man's face remained sad as realization dawned upon him._

_"Pete, do you know who I am?"_

_Peter stared intently at the man's face, something in his eyes made the boy feel safe but he couldn't understand why._

_Slowly, the boy shook his head._

_"My name is Tony Stark," "I'm your Dad, don't you remember?"_

_"... No? I don't think so,"_

_Tony gently sat down on the bed beside the boy, a sincere, determined yet loving expression on his face._

_"It's okay. You'll remember, in time. You'll remember,"_

* * *

Ever since that day, his Dad has told him multiple stories about their life together.

About a year ago, when Peter was fourteen, he was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip. The bite gave him strange powers but it also severely damaged his immune system.

Going outside became too dangerous for the boy, his immune system could no longer handle the outside world. They found out when Peter became severely sick after going back to school.

Luckily his Dad took care of him in time, or else Petet could have died.

His new development led to a new lifestyle. Since Peter could no longer go outside, his Dad decided to homeschool him, and Peter could only invite his friends on the weekend.

As the days went by, Peter felt the bond with his father growing stronger.

It was just last week that Tony finally told his son what had happened that caused him to gain amnesia.

A bad guy had wanted revenge against his Dad, so he set off a bomb near the house, which caused a massive fire and their house almost collapsing on Peter.

Tony had taken Peter to a safe house, far from their original house and from the man who attacked them.

The attacker was still free but Tony decided to spend his time helping his son rather than chasing after the attacker. In the meantime, no one could know where Peter was until Tony was sure he would be safe.

Not that Peter minded, he loved his Dad. What more could he be missing?

Just then, Peter was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the door open. Looking up, the boy smiled upon seeing his Dad enter his room.

"Hey Petey," Tony smiled, before shifting his gaze to the picture his son was holding, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," the boy said, handing the picture over, "Just trying to remember,"

Tony smiled down at the picture, the memory that Peter wished he had played in the man's mind.

"Well, don't force it, Pete," the man said, placing the picture frame back into the bedside nightstand, "You just need to be patient,"

Peter nodded but then his smile fell when he saw his Dad grabbing a pill bottle that was beside the lamp and water bottle on his nightstand.

"Do I have to take it?" The boy whined as Tony poured two small pills onto his hand, "They make my brain feel funny,"

Tony smiled sympathetically as he handed his son the pills, as well as his bottle of water.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry," the man said as he watched Peter put the pills into his mouth, "But it's good for you, and that big brain of yours,"

With a smile, Tony brushed a few curls from Peter's forehead.

After flashing his father a quick smile, Peter twisted the cap off his bottle and quickly swallowed down a gulp of water along with the pills.

Just as the boy was about to place the water bottle back onto the nightstand, Tony grasped his chin until they were facing each other.

"Open," the man said, a stern tone in his face.

Immediately, Peter opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and then up, to show that he had swallowed the pills. Afterward, the boy closed his mouth and smiled up at his Dad.

Satisfied, Tony pressed a soft kiss onto Peter's head, "Good boy,"

After a few minutes, Peter was lying down on his bed while his Dad tucked the blankets close around.

"Dad, I had another weird dream,"

Tony paused in his action for a second, not that Peter noticed him.

"Oh?" the older man said, sitting on the side of the bed next to his son and gently grasping his hand, "What was it about this time?"

"A building collapsed on me," Peter shivered at the memory of his dream, "It felt so real and I was so scared,"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Tony said, gently stroking the boy's cheek, "But just remember that I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you,"

Peter smiled, happily, "I love you, Dad,"

"I love you too," Leaning down, Tony pressed a kiss to the boys' head, "My Peter,"

The boy nuzzled against his pillow, a soft smile on his face.

As Peter began to drift off to sleep, he prayed that he would have the dream where he was swinging across the roofs of New York.

He loved that dream.

* * *

In the living room, Tony was seated on the couch while the Daily News played on the TV.

The man was currently thinking about what Peter had just told him, about the dream.

Peter had no clue just how important that _"dream"_ really was.

Tony wasn't too worried about it though, the pills would prevent any further memories from resurfacing. Peter would never find out what happened.

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts when a new report on the tv came on:

**_"The search for missing teenager, Peter Parker, continues one month after his mysterious disappearance from New York hospital-"_ **

The report was cut off when Tony grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. His jaw was tightened and his eyes were hardened.

Tomorrow, he would have to take the news channels off the TV.

Tony couldn't take any chances, he had Peter exactly where he wanted him. He finally had the boys complete trust, and he wasn't going to risk that. Not after everything he went through to get to this moment.

Peter was finally home with him, exactly where he belonged. As long as the boy never found out the truth and still believed that Tony was his Dad then he would never want to leave.

Not that Tony would ever let that happen.

Just then, a small ding came from the man's phone, a text message. He only checked those when Peter was asleep, so he could spend every minute with him.

When Tony opened the message, he was surprised to see who it was from.

 **May:** _Tony, I know it's been a long time but… do you have any news on Peter? Anything?_

"Dad?"

Startled, Tony turned around and saw Peter standing in the hallway that led to the bedrooms. The boy had a scared look on his face that made him look so much younger than he was.

"Can you sleep with me, please?" he asked in a small voice, "I don't want to be alone,"

A warm smile stretched across the man's face, his previous worries long forgotten.

"Of course, sweetie,"

Relief spread across the boy's face.

"Go lie back down, I'll be right there,"

As soon as Peter was out of sight, Tony sent May a quick reply before following the boy back to his room. Leaving his phone on the coffee table.

_I'm sorry, May. But I don't_

* * *

On the queen size bed, Peter nuzzled happily against his Father's chest, while Tony held his son tightly in his strong arms.

Tony looked down at Peter's sleeping face, his expression was so soft that he looked like a child.

"I love you so much, Peter," the man whispered, even though he knew Peter couldn't hear him, "More than you know,"

Tony pressed a kiss onto the boys' head before pulling him closer against his chest. As if protecting him from the dangers of the world.

"I'll never let anything happen to you... not again,"

The memory of how broken and close to death Peter was after the fight flashed into the mans' mind.

Tony had vowed he would never let anything else happen to Peter.

No matter what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need a new Title


	3. My Son, from Another Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> An alternate Tony, Supreme Iron, obsessed with having a son to love and spoil, lost his Peter and comes to the real universe to get This World's Peter.

Most people believed that Tony Stark held his world in the palm of his hand, but in reality, Tony's whole world was inside a small urn, in ashes.

It had been two months since the incident. Since Tony had lost everything.

His beloved son, Peter Parker Stark.

His only child had been killed by an active shooter at his school's Homecoming dance. At the hospital, Tony never once left his sons' side but even with the best doctors in all of New York, Peter did not wake up once.

Then he died three days later.

Ever since that day, Tony hasn't been the same.

After having his only child die in his arms, Tony's heart had grown cold, filled with hatred.

Stark created a powerful serum called Extremis that made him stronger, his warm brown eyes turned a cold icy blue. Along with a silver symbiotic suit. With his new power, Tony Stark had seized control over all of New York with his first act as the ruler being a public execution.

The one who had murdered his son.

All of his subjects began calling him, Superior Iron Man.

Tony had all of New York under his thumb, an entire kingdom full of subjects who will do as he commanded.

But even so, it wasn't enough, and it will never be enough.

No matter what he had or how much he gained, there was always a hole in his heart where his son had once been, and it will always be there.

After all, it had been his fault that Peter died, he didn't protect his son enough, didn't keep him close. He had let his son into the cold cruel world and it ate him alive.

At first, Tony never wanted to send his son to public school, he was smart enough to teach the boy himself but Peter had begged his father to let him go to a real school because he wanted to make friends.

Of course, Tony had given in… he had killed his son.

Now, he's going to do whatever it takes to get him back.

* * *

After his rule, Tony moved out of his mansion and built a tall tower in the center of New York. That way, he could watch over his kingdom.

Each room of the tower was filled with expensive furniture and new technology that Tony himself invented. A completely different makeover from the man Tony used to be.

However, in the corner of the large living room was a small shrine.

It was a bookshelf that had multiple framed photos of Peter on every shelf. Each picture showed Peter at a different age, from a tiny innocent baby being cradled in his father's arms, to a grown young man entering his first day of high school. In the center of the shrine was the small urn that contained Peter's ashes. In front of the urn was the last photo Tony had taken with his son. Tony had his arms wrapped around his son as the two smiled happily at the camera. Three small candles were placed carefully around the two objects.

Tony Stark, wearing in his silver symbiotic suit, looked at each photo with sorrow in his eyes.

Gripped tightly in the man's hands was a small stuffed teddy bear. While keeping his eyes on the shrine, Tony brought the bear closer to his face and buried his nose into the fur before inhaling a deep breath. The small toy had once been his sons' prized possession. As a child, Peter would carry the bear with him everywhere and would refuse to sleep without him. As the boy grew up, he kept the bear around even though he could sleep without him.

Even after all these years, the smell of Peter was still on the bear.

He was still here, Peter was still here.

Peter was waiting for his Father to find him, he was waiting.

"Sir?"

With breakneck speed, the Superior Iron Man snapped his head towards the voice.

Standing behind him was a scientist, who shook beneath the cold gaze of his boss. Beads of sweat trailed down his bald head.

"What?" Tony snapped, annoyance and anger radiating in his voice.

They should know better than to interrupt him when he's thinking about his child.

"I-I-It," the scientist stammered at first before swallowing, "The machine, sir. W-we're ready,"

The anger drained away from Tony and was replaced with a light warm feeling in his chest.

Hope.

Turning back towards the shrine, Tony pressed a small kiss to the top of the bear's head.

"Don't worry, Peter," the man whispered into the fur, "Daddy's going to find you and bring you home,"

* * *

Peter Benjamin Parker was currently sitting on the desk inside his bedroom. His homework spread out across the desk in front of him.

A half-eaten pizza box laid on the desk beside his work, a small sticky note attached to the greasy box.

The note read: **_Working late again tonight, sorry sweetie. Can't wait to hear about your day tomorrow ~ Love May._**

Even though the boy knew he should be finishing up his homework, he was currently focused on his new web shooter.

Just a few hours ago, Peter had returned home from his Lab Day with Tony Stark with multiple ideas on how to improve his weapon.

Lying on the bed next to Peter was his Spider-Man suit, waiting for its owner to put it on and save the people of Queens with.

.

.

.

The Superior Iron Leader watched as his head scientist started up the newest machine Tony Stark had created.

A Particle Accelerator.

The machine was able to open the gateway into the Multi-Verse, searching throughout countless dimensions until they could find their target.

Tony watched with a cold face but internally, he was crying at the possibility of seeing his son again. He would give up his kingdom just to hold Peter again.

"We found one!"

.

.

.

Peter was putting the finishing touches on his web shooter when all of a sudden his hand began to shake.

The boys' eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as his hand started shaking uncontrollably.

"What the-"

A large gasp escaped the boy as a shot of pain spread through his entire body. The shock was so massive that it knocked Peter off his chair and he landed gracelessly onto the ground.

Peter landed flat on his back as his entire body was in pain, his limbs shaking uncontrollably.

However, the boy was unaware that his hand, that was already shaking at first, began disappearing.

.

.

.

Tony watched as multiple bright colors swirled around and mashed together in the accelerator, causing a bright light to shine throughout the room.

Many of the scientists had their ears covered tightly as a loud screech came from the machine. Screams and shattering glass all mixing into a loud symphony.

Tony was not at all phased by the harsh noise, he remained motionless.

Somewhere within the cries and screams, there were voices.

A soft voice, a loud voice, all crying out Peter's name.

Shouting for his son, luring him home. They were calling out for Peter.

.

.

.

Peter was drenched with sweat and was breathing heavily.

His limbs had finally stopped shaking but he couldn't move, his whole body was too stiff with pain.

From his position on the floor, Peter saw the edge of his new Stark phone lying on his desk.

"Karen!" the boy choked out, pain evident in his voice, "Call Mr. Stark, please!"

_"Calling Tony Stark!"_

Relief spread throughout the boys' chest when he heard Mr. Stark pick up the phone after the second room.

 _"Hey, kid,"_ a familiar voice spoke from his phone, _"What's up?"_

Before Peter could explain his predicament, a stronger shot of pain exploded in his chest.

A loud and inhuman scream erupted from the poor boys' mouth.

_"Peter? Kid, what's going on? Are you there?"_

Suddenly, Peter's body began to phase in and out of reality.

"Mr. Stark," the boy muttered one last time before his eyes fluttered shut.

In the blink of an eye, Peter Parker disappeared.

_"Peter? Peter!"_

* * *

The exact second that the accelerator began shutting down, Tony raced out of the room and rushed to see the results.

The arc reactor shined brighter as the man's heart raced with excitement.

All of the bright lights and shrill screams had died down by the time Stark entered the room.

In the center, a young boy was lying unconscious on the ground but even from his distance, Tony could see the familiar curly brown hair and facial features.

"Peter?"

.

.

.

The room was cold, it caused goosebumps to spread across the boys' skin.

Peter's eyes remained closed but he became aware of his surroundings. The boy realized that he was still lying on the ground but something felt different.

Instead of feeling the shagged carpet of his bedroom, Peter felt cold steel beneath his body.

Where was he? What happened? Did Mr. Stark show up?

Just then, strong arms wrapped around Peter's body and gently lifted him into a sitting position.

A gentle hand cradled the back of the boys head and leaned him against a strong chest, an arm was wrapped around his back to hold the boy up. After a few seconds, a chin was gently rested on top of Peter's head.

From behind his eyelids, Peter could just barely see the bright blue glow of an arc reactor. One he recognized instantly.

Peter didn't realize his ears had been ringing until it began to fade away and he heard voices around him.

"... originated from Dimension 616, a universe... perfectly parallels from our own..."

"... would be best, in case of future complications... a few tests and make sure that-"

"Don't you dare think about touching my boy! Understand? Don't ever touch him!"

Peter perked up at the last voice, it was rough and more furious but he knew that voice anywhere.

Summoning what little strength he had left, Peter lifted his head towards the voice.

"Mr. Stark?"

The boy began to open his eyes but the bright light of the room forced him to close his eyelids again. For a split second, he saw the face of Tony Stark above him.

"Shhh, Peter," the voice was softer now, it was him! "It's okay, Peter. I'm here now, I have you now,"

Peter knew that Tony would found him... but where was he?

"Mr-"

"Shh, don't talk," the was a slight edge to the man's shushing but Peter was too exhausted to notice, "You're not well right now, you need rest,"

A strong hand gently began rubbing Peter's head, causing the boy to relax and begin falling asleep.

"It's okay, Pete. I'm going to take care of you, I'll make it all better,"

A small smile stretched across Peter's face, he felt relief. Mr. Stark was here now, he's going to make everything better.

Peter leaned his head against the man's chest and drifted back to sleep.

However, in the back of his mind, his Spider Senses were buzzing with danger.

.

.

.

Tony smiled warmly as Peter nuzzled closer to his chest and drifted off to sleep.

After all this time, he finally had his child back. The only thing in the world he wanted and now he had it.

However, this _"Mr. Stark"_ thing needed correcting but that can wait for now. Right now, his son needed sleep.

"Sir, I really believe it would be best if we could perform just a few tests on the boy,"

Tony's face melted into annoyance as he held his son protectively against his chest.

"We don't know how his body will react to being in a different dimension and-"

"If you so much as fucking touch my son," Tony hissed, "I will cut off your hands and kill you on the spot. Do you understand me?!"

The female scientist's mouth immediately closed shut, and she held back her concern. The others remained silent as well.

"Good,"

Without saying another word, Tony rose onto his feet, holding his son bridal style in his arms, and started walking towards the lift. So that he could take his son home.

* * *

When Tony had moved homes, the first thing he did was recreate Peter's bedroom to be exactly how he had left it.

The tombstone in the ground and the urn containing his ashes was not big enough to fully contain his son. They could not hold all the special memories of the boy that Tony treasured every day. So Tony recreated his sons' bedroom, to keep every memory of his son alive.

The bedroom was fairly large with a single big window that had a seating area with soft pillows, so Peter could see their kingdom. Two built-in bookshelves were in the walls beside the window. A queen-size bed laid adjacent to the room with soft blue blankets and two nightstands on both sides of the bed. The right desk had a lamp while the left side had a small stack of books. An L-shaped desk was in the corner next to the built-in bookshelf. A laptop, a desk lamp, a few books, and a small cup filled with pencils sat on the desk. Finally, there was a tall dresser with a camera on top, a few photos were pinned to the wall above the dresser with thumbnails. Peter had a deep love for photography, he took pictures of his friends, projects, school, city, and of course, the days spent with his Dad.

The unused bedroom had been Tony's place of remembrance, every toy, relic, and piece of clothing inside held a memory that the man would revisit every day. Walking into the room made it feel as if Peter was still alive and sitting in the room right beside him.

But now that Peter was back, the room could serve its original purpose once more.

Right now, Tony was seating on the large bed, watching over his sleeping child. Peter was lying on his side underneath the soft blankets of the bed, his curls sprawled out on the pillow.

The first thing Tony had done was take Peter out of his worn-out clothes and place him into a soft pair of blue button-up pajamas. Finally, Tony had tucked Peter's favorite bear under his arm, to help him sleep better.

The man's stomach twisted at the thought of his son living less fortunate that what he deserved. His son had bags beneath his eyes and was dressed in worn-out clothes. Peter deserved more, he was such an angel, a prince.

With a sigh of contempt, Tony brushed his hand through his son's hair.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Petey," the father whispered to his sleeping child, "I missed you so, so much,"

Peter didn't stir or respond, his chest continued to rise and fall with every breath.

Tony blinked as tears began to form in his blue eyes.

"I'm going to be better now," he promised into the air, "Things are going to be different now,"

Determination suddenly filled his eyes.

"I'm not going to lose you again. I'm never letting you out of my sight again,"

The room rang silent with the man's promise.

Tony then slowly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his son's cheek.

"I love you so much," Tony whispered before gently kissing Peter's cheek again, "Son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short ending. I've been doing long hours at work and my brain is melting.
> 
> I will continue this in another chapter but I hope what I did is alright.
> 
> See y'all next time!
> 
> KISS KISS! HUG HUG!
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a few to start off with, feel free to chose which one I could start off with.
> 
> And feel free to drop off more dark prompts..  
>  But Remember! Iron Dad & Spider Son! Not Starker, please.


End file.
